If I Knew Then
by DM James
Summary: Based off of hummel!twins anderson!twins ideas on Tumblr. Cameron and Kurt have to transfer schools and start a new life, and when they feel like they are at their bottom, they meet two people that will lift them back up on their feet again.


"I can't wait until we get to this new house so you can have your own room. I'm sick of finding your sh- ARE THOSE YOUR DIRTY GYM SOCKS ON MY FOUR HUNDRED DOLLAR GUCCI BAG?"

"You mean _purse_, my socks on your four hundred dollar _purse"_

"It's a fucking messenger back you moron and get your putrid shit off of my expensive shit or I'm going to to take your cheap shit and shove it up your shit hole."

Silence filled the room and Cameron turned around looking at his brother throwing his notebooks into a box with shaking hands. Kurt only lets loose on swear words when he's nervous, scared or extremely angry.

"Alright. What's your problem"

"What do you mean what's my fucking problem? My fucking problem is your fucking-"

"No, shut up, it's not my socks. You've been swearing like a sailor all day and that's _my _job. You're supposed to be the calm and cool one. And we all know you swear when you're scared and shit so...spill. What's your problem"

Kurt didn't say anything first, instead throwing a few more things into this box labeled "crap" and grabbed the packaging tape. Cameron waited patiently, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the bookcase.

"I don't know", Kurt mumbled quietly, "It's just...moving away to a new home, new town, new life. It scares me, like..." he dropped the tape and turned around with his arms wound defensively across his chest, "It's not fair that we're the ones that have to leave. It's not fair that _we _have to adjust our life because of them. We have friends here, we have a home here. Our _life _is here and they some how managed to uproot it all with a couple of locker slams and words. It's just not fair. I don't want to leave but I'm being forced. I don't like being forced to do anything..." he trailed off, turning back to the box.

Cameron was silent for a few moments, watching his brother hang his head as he ripped the tape off viciously before piling it on, strip after strip until he was sure nothing was going to fall out. He wasn't too good with words. Kurt was the eloquent one, especially when it came to emotions and crap. Cameron didn't usually mind, he normally got in trouble when he talked anyways because of his sarcastic remarks and his foul language. However, it was frustrating when he wanted to comfort someone and the words would shrivel and die up in his throat. Like right now.

He quietly shuffled over to his brother who was now working on his second box, and was horrified to see that tears were falling from Kurt's eyes and landing on the yearbooks he was packing away. Cameron placed his hands on his brothers, stilling them as fingertips brushed over "McKinley High" at the top and he ducked his head to catch Kurt's eyes.

"As much as we're going to miss them and miss this whole place, and this whole life...our friends wouldn't want us to be unhappy. And yah, we had them, but it wasn't enough. They saw what we were going through, and fight all you want but I saw how unhappy you were, because I was unhappy too. They'll be sad we're leaving, just like us, but you know it's for the best. And now we can just go out there and live our lives and kick some major ass and then shove it back in those idiot's faces. You understand me?" Cameron said, stronger than he expected, shocking himself.

Kurt blinked a few times and a little smirk formed and his eyebrow shot up before glancing at Cameron. Seeing his face in sort of a hopeful "I hope this cheered you up, please tell me this cheered you up because I suck with making people feel better" expression caused a short bout of laughter to erupt from his mouth. Cameron seemed pleased with this reaction. He grinned broadly, patted his brother on the back, and turned to walk back to his stuff which was still strewn all over the place.

"Seriously though, get your socks off my bag".

"...It's a _purse_...".

The house was big. Really big. Like, Kurt and Cameron were having a hard time understanding how their father could afford a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, party kitchen and dual living room house, especially when you put the tuition for their new school on top of that.

The twins knew not to ask questions when it came to financial matters, however. Their father normally ignored them or gave them a short, sarcastic, or smart-assed remark and _then_ ignored them. So they avoided their father as he and Carole started to move boxes in along with the movers. Finn some how disappeared before they even started unloading the boxes, mumbling something about "I don't want to throw my back out before the season starts". Kurt and Cameron didn't want to help either, they knew all to well that Carole packed all her expensive and heavy vases and cookbooks and they weren't all that enthusiastic about carrying it in for her.

They cautiously explored the house own their own, peeking in cabinets and looking up on shelves and behind doorways, mentally mapping where everything was going to be put before they made their way upstairs to find which room was going to be who's.

"I have to be facing east, so I want the room on the left", Kurt stated decidedly as they reached the landing.

"Excuse me, that came out of no where, what if I wanted the one on the left?" Cameron shot back, even though he knew he didn't stand a chance if they fought over this.

The rooms were identical with a spacious bathroom connecting them, so it's not like one was better than the other. Cameron just hated that Kurt always got anything he wanted.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Cameron watched Kurt flounce into his sunlit room. He sneered at the tacky floor and the plain walls but Cameron could see the gears working in his head as he made mental swatches of fabric and room designs in his head. At least Kurt could keep all the designing to himself and Cameron can decorate his own room for once. They never had separate rooms before. Part of Cameron was excited, he could do what he wanted, when he wanted, leave his clothes all over the floor, stay up late doing whatever and Kurt couldn't yell at him. But the other part was a little bit of nervousness. Sixteen years of staying in the same room hasn't prepared Cameron to be separated from his brother just yet, as babyish as that sounded.

Still. _It's something different, we like trying new things_, Cameron thought to himself as he opened the door to his new room, _Might as well start now._


End file.
